


We'll see what develops (if you keep 'em coming)

by opusculasedfera, wayfaringwaif



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sex Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opusculasedfera/pseuds/opusculasedfera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfaringwaif/pseuds/wayfaringwaif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe laughs. "Well, what d'you want me to do? Jerk off?"</p><p>(Because that's definitely why they were given a camera and told to film shit at the draft.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll see what develops (if you keep 'em coming)

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know where [this footage](http://mistfarer.tumblr.com/post/47956733338/iloveoilerstaylorhall4-gabriel-landeskog) came from, but here's an explanation. Set at the 2011 draft.
> 
> Many thanks to [hanet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hanet/pseuds/hanet) and [intrepidy](http://intrepidyy.tumblr.com) for the beta. All remaining mistakes are ours.

"Je t'aime Jonathan," Gabe says in his best French accent. He points at Ryan, and Ryan fights the urge to roll his eyes, because Gabe's accent is all kinds of terrible. "And Ryan."

Hubes snorts, turning off the camera and tossing it gently on the bed. "That was awful," he says, shaking his head ruefully. "This is seriously what we're giving Alyonka? You two are the most boring fuckers ever."

Gabe laughs. "Well, what d'you want me to do? Jerk off?"

Hubes stares blankly at him until Gabe can't keep a straight face anymore and cracks up, falling against Ryan's side. He's heavy, but his laughter is infectious and Ryan grins along with him and Hubes.

"Yeah, man, she'd be super into that, I bet," Hubes cackles from the floor where he's collapsed in giggles.

Gabe puffs out his chest. "Of course she would; I'm a fucking stud. A+ draft special footage, for sure." He cracks up again, grinning at Ryan from where he's slumped on Ryan's shoulder like he expects Ryan to agree with him.

Ryan rolls his eyes, the corners of his mouth twisting up unwillingly. "Oh, yeah, Gabe, you should totally do that," he deadpans, still mostly focused on his phone.

Hubes, who was just peering up over the foot of the bed, collapses again. His laughter echoes against the bedframe. "You should, man, for sure," he calls.

Gabe pretends to jerk off, miming exaggerated movements with his arm. Hubes whistles and catcalls, chanting, "do it, do it, do it," with increasing vigour. Ryan raises his eyebrows, but he can't keep a straight face for long, amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Gabe fucks into the air mercilessly, thrusting his hips, his face scrunched into an ugly mess, as he shamelessly moans Ryan's name in a cracked, high-pitched voice. It goes on for a while, Gabe and Hubes one-upping each other in the ridiculous department. Ryan pointedly tunes them out, shifting his focus to the texts he's been getting all day from his buddies back home.

By the time Ryan's done texting, it's nearly quiet, and Ryan hears Gabe before he sees him, the unmistakable sound of a sharp intake of breath breaking through the room. 

_Fuck_ , Gabe really does have his dick out now.

Hubes is at the foot of the bed in front of them, camera in hand, just filming everything – filming _Gabe_.

Gabe's completely unashamed about it all, too, like palming his dick in front of his buddies is a totally normal thing to do, his lips red and glossy from him biting them. He's looking at Ryan, brows raised, challenging, and Ryan thinks he should probably look away, but he kind of just stares back, watching Gabe's hand slide up and down on his dick. 

It's sort of ridiculous, and Ryan can't quite believe that Gabe's actually doing this here and now, but fuck it, he was on this bed first and he's not going to back down, just because Gabe and Hubes are being weirdos. He rolls his eyes at them, not that they're watching him.

Gabe's kind of loud, still sort of hamming it up for the camera, but also getting really into it, hand moving slow and firm, like he's teasing himself. He rubs his thumb over the head of his dick and Ryan can see the wetness there, just for a second before he looks away, back to his phone.

"Ugh, shut up," Ryan says, "there's like a million people in this hotel."

Gabe wrinkles his nose in amusement. "Make me," he laughs, voice deeper than usual.

Hubes squawks a laugh from behind the camera. "Yeah, Nuge, make him shut up. With your dick."

Which is ridiculous and stupid, but Gabe's smirking at him, and fuck it if Ryan's going to back down from what he's pretty sure is an offer to blow him.

Ryan just looks back at Gabe, stare unyielding, nodding almost imperceptibly, and Gabe stops laughing. He watches the way Gabe's throat bob, like Gabe's unsure all of a sudden and Ryan thinks the game is over. 

But Gabe reaches across the bed, pulling the duvet down from his lap, trailing his hand slowly over Ryan's thigh, and grasping Ryan's cock through his shorts. Ryan inhales sharply.

"Are you sure?" Gabe asks.

He's back to confident again, tone skirting playful and edging into smug, and Ryan rolls his eyes, swatting at Gabe. "Pretty sure you're supposed to ask me that before putting your hand on my dick, asshole," he says. "Just do it." Ryan cringes a little when his voice cracks, like his mouth is full of gravel, but Gabe's pulling his cock out of his shorts, and Ryan’s focus fades out when Gabe starts to stroke him in earnest.

The bed bounces a little, and Ryan's startled when Hubes says, "c'mon, Gabe, the camera can't see," from close against his other side.

Right, that's why this is happening. For the camera. Ryan leans back against the pillows as Gabe rearranges himself to lie between Ryan's legs, looking up at him smugly.

Gabe strokes him again, teasingly. "Ooh, Ryan, it's so big," he coos, falsetto, and dissolves into chuckles, shaking with laughter.

"Oh, god, shut UP." Ryan throws an arm across his eyes, which is why he misses Gabe leaning in to lick up his dick, a shocking stripe of warmth and wetness in the cool of the room.

Gabe mouths around the head of his cock, licking the precome that's formed on the slit, mouth closing firmly around him. Ryan bites his lips, trying to stifle a moan, his breath ragged and chopped as Gabe sucks him in deeper.

He feels the bed dip again as Hubes inches towards them, adjusting the camera. 

"On a scale of one to Jenna Haze, how good is Landy's mouth?" Hubes asks with a smirk, and Gabe’s shoulders start to shake again.

Ryan flips them both the bird, but he moans involuntarily anyway when the vibration from Gabe's laugh shoots straight through his dick.

Hubes keeps feeding Gabe instructions for the camera, which is frustrating as fuck. It's all _good_ , slow smooth pressure, flicks of his tongue, whatever, but he keeps speeding up and slowing down and Ryan wants to fucking scream at them. He settles for muffling, as much as he can, the whines he can't help making, and twitching his hips up against Gabe's firm weight.

He has to admit it's a pretty picture: Gabe's mouth stretched wide around him, shiny with spit, cheeks hollowing. Hubes says, self-satisfied as shit, "oh, yeah, just like that," as Gabe laps slowly at his dick. 

Ryan can't argue the aesthetics, but he wants something fucking _faster_ as well.

Hubes sidles up beside Gabe, training the camera on him. He's staring at Ryan though, and Ryan thinks it's more than a little unnerving. 

"Come on, Landy, you can do better than that, right?" Hubes goads him.

It's like Gabe takes that as his personal calling in life, because he swallows more of Ryan's dick, almost to the hilt, and Ryan can't help but buck his hips up, gritting his teeth as he tries to suppress the guttural cry clawing up his throat.

Hubes chuckles. "I think Nuge likes that a lot, Landy," he says, smug as fuck.

Gabe's hand is tight on his hips, nails a warning, and Ryan tries to back off, hold himself still, give Gabe a chance to breathe.

Gabe seems determined though. He swallows wetly around Ryan's dick, once, twice, the head of Ryan's dick bumping softly against his palate. Ryan feels pulled taut, his head tipping back to stare unseeing at the ceiling as his world narrows down to wet suction and stars behind his eyes.

Distantly, he can still hear Hubes muttering encouraging, filthy comments about Gabe's mouth and how Gabe should hold his head so the camera can pick it up. Ryan sneaks a look when Gabe pulls up slowly, tongue smoothing up the underside of Ryan’s dick. He only gets a flash of swollen pink lips and smirking eyes, before Gabe surges forward again, taking him even deeper.

Ryan's hands fly unconsciously to Gabe's hair, tangling his fingers through the strands and tugging at them gently. It's like Ryan's slowly unravelling, his body trembling beyond his control as Gabe takes him apart. He's close – so, so close, and Ryan tries to warn Gabe - tries to pull himself away from Gabe's mouth, but Gabe just holds him down, his arm firm and heavy on Ryan's thigh.

"You should come in his mouth, Nuge. He wants it," Hubes says roughly, cutting through the haze, and Ryan shudders, breath scraping his throat, because god, does he ever want to.

Gabe hums agreeably and hollows his cheeks, hand tight around the base of Ryan's dick. Ryan's breathing speeds up: sharp pants as Gabe works him, and a long rasping exhalation as he comes, curling down around Gabe and arching back against the bed as the wave hits him.

Gabe swallows convulsively. Ryan drags his hands away from Gabe's hair, tries, with the small shard of his brain that remains, to remember not to choke him as he jitters through the aftershocks.

Ryan slits his eyes open just in time to see Gabe lift his head and wipe at his mouth casually with the back of his hand, eyes bright. He gasps, "fuck, _Gabe_ ," as though that's in any way an adequate response to the situation.

Behind the camera, Hubes groans, low and broken, though his voice, when he says, "c'mon Ryan, your turn," is light.

Ryan pulls Gabe up by the shirt, hooking his arm around the back of Gabe's neck, drawing him close. He's still panting when he kisses Gabe, wet and messy, as he nips at Gabe's lower lip. It's impulsive; Ryan doesn't entirely realise what he's doing until it's too late, but Gabe kisses him _back_ , and Ryan just goes with it, licking into Gabe's mouth, deepening their kiss.

Ryan hears Hubes let out a mumbled, "huh," but he doesn't make a move to stop them, the faint blinking light of the camera still on when Ryan peers at Hubes from the corner of his eye. 

Gabe pulls away from the kiss and presses his lips to Ryan's neck, tongue darting across Ryan's skin. "Come on, Ryan, please," he rasps as he grinds his dick against Ryan's thigh.

Gabe is twitchy and desperate under Ryan's hands, rutting jerkily against him. He laughs short and cracked, breath hot on Ryan's neck, when Hubes says, "hey, man, fair's fair."

Ryan rolls his eyes, but it's an easy plan to go with, and Gabe is appealingly pliable when Ryan nudges him flat onto the bed. He's never sucked someone else's dick before, but between porn and his ex-girlfriend, he thinks he can figure it out. Hubes is right, it’s only fair.

Hubes makes a strangled noise that could be "... _camera_ ," but Ryan can barely hear him, attention zeroed in on Gabe's face, his parted lips red and wet, and the way that Gabe whines when Ryan leans down to lick tentatively at his dick.

Gabe's already hard, precome leaking from the head of his cock, and Ryan tries to suppress a smug chuckle. It takes him a little bit to get used to the taste, but it's not bad, just different, and Ryan tries to take more of Gabe in, reveling in the choked gasps issuing from Gabe's lips.

"Fuck, you guys," Hubes says, "you should see what you look like right now." He sounds raw, like he's been screaming for hours, and Ryan looks at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Hubes still has one hand on the camera, lens tilted at Ryan, but his other hand is palming his dick through his thin shorts. 

Gabe stutters through a laugh that's interrupted by every swipe of Ryan's tongue. "Y-yeah," he says, reaching out to sweep his thumb over Ryan's lips. His hand drops to the duvet when Ryan sucks harder, grabbing fistfuls of bedding as his hips jerk up under Ryan's hands.

Ryan pulls back slightly, and looks up at Gabe through his eyelashes, watching the way Gabe's throat bobs as he pants. Ryan sucks harder, flicking his tongue over the head of Gabe's dick. Gabe's stomach trembles, as though he's trying to keep still, and it's satisfying, deep in Ryan's stomach, to see him struggling like this, increasingly noisy as Ryan's hand speeds up.

Ryan wraps a hand around the base of Gabe's dick, stroking him slowly in time with his mouth, and Ryan almost chokes when Gabe pushes up roughly against him. He pulls off, kissing his way down the shaft, before licking up the underside of Gabe's cock. 

"Easy, Gabe," Ryan says quietly before taking Gabe in again, swallowing tightly around him. 

Gabe's eyes are shut, his mouth forming a loose O, and Ryan reaches over to trace Gabe's lips with his fingers. Gabe's lips are still wet and glistening, and Ryan groans when Gabe darts his tongue over Ryan's fingers, closing his lips around them.

Ryan mouths at Gabe, kind of sloppy, but he guesses Gabe doesn't care because Gabe's hips jerk up, thrusting into his mouth. He doesn't quite choke, but he does hold Gabe's hips down more firmly as he swallows around his cock.

He's still not sure that dick tastes like much, but the smell of sex in the air is overwhelming, and it’s kind of weird having his mouth full like this, his lips stretched out and his throat flexing around the tip of Gabe's dick. It's easy to concentrate on the novelty of it and the way that the noises that Gabe makes sound more and more desperate, less and less coherent.

"R-Ryan." Gabe’s tugging at Ryan's hair sharply, and Ryan knows Gabe's close. He sucks on the head of Gabe's cock tightly one last time, kissing the tip and licking at the slit, before pulling off and flopping to one side. Ryan wraps his hand around Gabe, jerking him off, rough and fast, as he leans up to kiss Gabe again.

"Come on, Gabe," Ryan whispers against Gabe's lips encouragingly. "I wanna see you come."

Hubes mumbles, "...on your face?" hopefully, but subsides when Ryan raises an eyebrow at him, and anyway, that's when Gabe comes, shaking apart in Ryan's hand, his shout muffled against Ryan's neck. 

Ryan buries his face in Gabe's hair for a moment, breathing deeply. Gabe comes down slowly, his breath on Ryan's neck slowly evening out. It's peaceful, and also keeps Ryan from having to think about exactly what just happened. He feels good. The camera was weird, but this is nice.

He lifts his head when Hubes says, " _christ_ ", deep and heartfelt. Hubes puts the camera down on the bed carefully, taking his glistening hand from his pants and wrinkling his nose at it before hopping off the bed and heading into the bathroom.

"Uh, we should probably clean up too?" Ryan mumbles into Gabe's hair.

Gabe just hums back in reply, and they stay like that, Gabe's arm sneaking around Ryan's waist. They get interrupted a beat later when Gabe's phone rings, crowing, "When you smile, I smile," and Gabe curses, feeling around the bed for his phone.

"Whos'it?" Ryan asks, and he's not sure if it's the sex or Gabe being warm and comfortable, but he's sleepy, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Dougie," Gabe grunts before putting the phone on his ear. There's a pause, Gabe nodding absentmindedly along, before scrambling up the bed, tossing Ryan to the side in the process. "Shit, shit, sorry. But we need to go, we're going to be late!"

Ryan's confused, mind still addled and hazy, but Gabe just pats his leg and jumps off the bed. Gabe hurries to the bathroom, and knocks heavily on the door. "Open the fuck up, Hubes!"

They somehow scramble themselves downstairs in time, leaving the windows in the room open in the vague hope that it'll smell less like jizz when they get back. Hubes' shirt doesn't fit Gabe as well as the one that he came all over, but probably no one will notice.

They're feeling pretty pleased with themselves, honestly. They're not late; no one seems to think that anything's up. This lasts right up until Alyonka asks if they got any good footage for the draft special.

Hubes turns out to be really good at faking illness though. Or he's actually about to puke from fear. One of those. Ryan would feel sort of bad for taking the credit for helping him to the washroom, but he figures he probably earns the sympathy anyway for the horrible five minutes they spend in there, trying to work out how to permanently delete their sex tape.

It doesn’t help when Hubes starts whining that he worked on those camera angles and they’re getting rid of all his hard work. Ryan can only stare incredulously, but Gabe just snatches the camera from his hands, muttering, “Jesus, if it matters that much, we can make another one with my camera, but we’re not giving this to Alyonka.”

Hubes turns pleading eyes on Ryan as Gabe fiddles furiously with the camera. 

Ryan finds himself agreeing. “Yeah, okay, I guess.” 

Gabe looks up, triumphant. “Got it!” His eyes get a little wide as Ryan’s words finally register. Ryan can’t quite read him, but Gabe’s smile is bright as always, and whatever. It might have been stupid, but it was fun.

He’d do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated.


End file.
